


The older brother

by Pirpple



Category: Avengers, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-05-04 12:41:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14593263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pirpple/pseuds/Pirpple
Summary: Bruce just needs to help Loki pass his class to make sure he graduates, but things get complicated when his older brother, Thor, comes in and sweeps him off his feet.





	1. Chapter 1

Thor had been on the school football team for as long as he could remember. It was just right, his brother played tennis and the occasional game of chess but Thor, he had to play football. "I don't want to play anymore father.." He would beg, "Let me do the school's languages club, or even the science team!" His father would bellow in a thick Nordic accent, "Never! You are my strongest son, the one who will be in the newspapers one day! You can't stop now. Besides, you only speak two languages, those kids can probably speak four or five each! And science? You never shown interest!'

"But father!"

"No!" Odin bellowed "You got excepted into Penn state for your skills on the field, you are not throwing that away your senior year!"

The young blonde sighed and let his head fall, "Ok, father." he mumbled in complete sadness. "Do you think I could join those clubs in college? Maybe if I study hard I could learn a third language!"

"Well, maybe son. But focus on the sport!"

Three and a half miles away, Bruce Banner was facing the opposite of that problem. He was working with Loki, Thor's brother who couldn't care less for academics, but would much rather goof off on the internet. "I don't see why I must learn these trivial facts. When will I use organic chemistry in real life? Never!" He would lament, but it fell upon deaf ears. Bruce had to make sure to make Loki pass. He had got in trouble at school for a serious fight with another student, Tony Stark. "We will choose to forget this matter if you help a troubled student. You are quite gifted in the sciences, why don't you tutor Mr. Laufyeson for at least a C? It should be easy for you." Agreeing begrudgingly, Bruce vowed to get the slacker to pass, but he was cutting it close. There was two weeks left in the semester and Loki had a solid 67% in Biology, so close to passing, but still a whole three percent away. "Loki, please! If you don't pass they will kick me out of school! I won't be able to graduat-" He was cut off by a car pulling in next to the house, blasting some old classic rock song he could barely recognize. "Oh lord, is that your brother?"

"Yes indeed!" Loki grinned and stood up, opening the door for him, "Brother! how wonderful to see you, ready to go?"

"Yes, well you see Thor, He isn't done yet." Bruce bleated out silently, Thor, who towered over him quite a bit turned and smiled "Has he been giving you problems? Because Father told me to say when he.." He stopped for a second to look at Loki "Misbehaves..."

"No! I have been quite good!" Loki yelled "Right, Bruce?" He begged almost for a good answer.

"He hasn't really tried since I explained my situation. It is almost like he wants to fail!" The shortest male mumbled

"Situation?" Thor raised an inquisitive brow, "What do you mean?"

"Well, you seen how Tony Stark has a shiner the size of New York City right?"

Thor laughed "Yes, I would like to hug the man who did it."

"Well, thats me" Bruce jazz-handed meekly and laughed "They said tha-Oh!" He was cut by the much larger man embracing his smaller frame. He smelled strongly of leather and old spice deoderant, Brice loved it."What are you doing?!" He sputtered and tried to push him away. "Well, I said I was to hug the man who did it so I did, I am a man of my word Banner."

"Oh, well. Ok" Bruce was now red in the face, Thor let him go but he lingered for a second, taking in the ray of beauty that was Thor Odinson. He was tall, at least 6', with perfect blue eyes that looked like the ocean lit up by lightning, he had long blonde hair he pulled into a small bun on the top of his head with a few pieces framing his chiseled jaw."Uh, Bruce?" Loki muttered, laughing softly, "Do you wish to continue our lesson?"

"Oh!" Bruce sighed "Yes! Could you come back in, about an hour?" He asked the blonde, hoping for him to say yes.

"Oh yeah, sounds good." Thor babbled loudly, touch of a blush hinting to his ears. He wasn't used to being stared at in that way. "See you in an hour Loki." Turning around he walked outside, getting into his car and driving away.

"Oh my god you have a crush on my step-brother" Loki laughed.

"Do not!" Bruce retorted, his face still pink. "I am embarrassed that he was so forward!" That was true enough, Bruce wasn't used to having people hug him like that, especially not people like Thor Odinson. "Even if I did, he is straight right? He dates that Jane girl..."

"No, they broke it off. And he's bi." The trickster giggled a bit. "I should totally hook you guys up! It won't be easy though. I mean..."

"You mean what? I am attractive! What is there not to like?" 

"He likes, well looks aren't our problem. He kinda has a thing for the new girl, Valkerie."

"Oh god, I have no chance..."

"Not without me you don't" Loki smirked "I can handle science, I failed on purpose to mess with you, but now I have more important things to do."


	2. Chapter 2

"Dude, I don't even know who this guy is Loki. Why do I have to wear a shirt with his name on it?" Bruce whined, tugging at the thin jersey on his chest. "It's not just some guy, it's a football player! And a damn good one apparently." Loki retorted, mussing up Bruce's dark brown hair softly. "You look like someone he would date a little bit more now!"  
"I don't know, I would rather he like me for me..." His eyes went downwards, "Maybe this won't work, Loki. Maybe he isn't into guys like me."  
"He doesn't, that's why you gotta change!" The younger boy laughed a bit. "I mean, at least you aren't a troll, I can work with this."

 

___________________________________At school__________________________________________________________________________________________

Bruce walked into school that day feeling like a clown. He wore an old jersey for some football player he never heard of, jeans that were ripped in some spots and his hair was gelled to look like it was messy-but-still-sexy look. He got a few stares from the younger girls, and even a number slid onto his desk, but he wasn't interested in any of them. If he was dressing like this, he was getting what he wanted. Third period Spanish came around quickly and Bruce felt his chest constrict, would Thor notice his new look? Would he like it? Love it even? Maybe even pushed up against the wall right in front of- 'No' He thought. 'No sexy thoughts until you get home...' Walking into the class, he smiled at the very young teacher, Profe Ximena and muttered a half hearted "Hola Senora." Smiling softly, she rubbed her belly and greeted him back, but he didn't notice because in came Thor, tall and handsome as ever, with his beautiful half-smile on and his eyes radiating sunshine.

"Hola Thor!" Bruce sputtered, feeling his face heating up. "Oh, Hola Banner, I like your jersey. Never knew you liked football." Thor smiled softly at Bruce. "That is my favorite team actually. You like the (I know nothing about football so I am just guessing here) Eagles?"  
"Oh yeah!, Uh I just love them!" Bruce jumbled his words and his face turned red. Profe Ximena giggled a bit and summoned him over. "Oh, well talk to you later, Bruce" The taller male replied, waving awkwardly. Bruce sighed and let his shoulder fall a bit. 

"Amas a Thor?" (You like Thor?) Profe Ximena spoke quietly to Bruce in spanish. His entire face turned red again.   
"No!" Bruce retorted quickly, his eyes darting around.  
"¡Sí, lo amas!" The young women laughed out loud and the bell rang. Bruce went to his desk, which was bigger and nicer than everyone else's due to the fact he was the teacher's aide. "Hola clase, ¿A cuántos estamos?" She called out and the class replied, in monotone. "Hoy es el Miércoles de ocho" Sitting at the desk, Bruce's mind wandered to places unknown, but all the sudden, he heard something he never thought he would. "Ok clase, tengo buenas noticias. ¡Estoy embarazada!(Ok class, I have good news. I am pregnant!)" Profe shouted and patted her belly. "Que?!" The class shouted back and she went on to explain. She was due in June and how she was thinking about names. "Congratulations, Profe!" Thor was grinning, "If you ever need a babysitter, I am here!"


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This includes some Icelandic, Sorry for the short chapter

It had been two weeks since Loki agreed to help Bruce "Get With" Thor, and things were going good. Bruce was wearing a pair of old levis and a white v-neck shirt with a pair of red Chuck Taylors. He was 'Teaching' Loki about Ohm's law."So, Ohm's law states that the current through a conductor between two points is directly proportional to the voltage across the two points. So how would you use this in wiring a house?" Bruce acted interested, but honestly this is boring work. He much preferred biology to physics, but he had no choice. Loki was writing away on the paper when Thor came home, He was slightly sweating for football practice, his long hair was pulled back in a tight ponytail with a few strands of hair falling over his chiseled jaw. "Oh, Hello Banner!" He shouted happily, walking over to greet the two boys. "I have been wondering if you could help me with my math work, I am a bit lost right now but I know you are very smart and you are helping Loki so much..." Bruce had turned bright red as Thor used the words 'Very smart' to describe him. "Oh yeah!" the smaller male grinned awkwardly, "I would love to. Wanna meet up at the coffee house on friday at, like seven?"   
"Yes! that sounds great. Thanks Ban-Bruce.." Thor smirked and turned pink in the ears, He never called Bruce by his first name.   
"Sounds good, It's a date. Oh not that kind of date! I mean..."

_________________________________________Friday____________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Thor had been worried about this 'date' since it was scheduled. He felt himself starting to catch feelings for the skinny-science-loving boy that was helping his brother. "I don't like it, Val." He told his best friend "Father won't like me falling for another man, but Bruce is just so...." He would go on and on. "Já, hann er mjög sætur." (Yes he is very cute.) Valkyrie smiled, Her and Thor became best of friends after a game of basketball, when he heard her curse in his native language, Icelandic. "Hann er, en hvað myndi faðir hugsa?" (yes, but what would father think?) He replied. Val laughed hard "SInce hvenær ertu sama hvað hann hugsar! Hvað sem við skulum fá þig tilbúinn." (Since when do you care what he thinks? Whatever, lets get you dressed.) She pulled out some shirts, some with various logos and drawings on them, but in the end, they picked a soft vintage Led Zeppelin t-shirt, and a pair of relaxed-fit light washed jeans. "Go put these on, I wanna make sure you look good." Thor obliged and put on the outfit. "Amazing! If I wasn't in a loving committed relationship with another woman, I would be mildly attracted to you!"


	4. Chapter four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How did yall like the icelandic? I am going to keep it going. ps,should I put in some smut? comment your opinion!

It was now time for Bruce to do the difficult task of dressing for his first ever date. He found a nice button down shirt with a soft wave pattern on it, and pulled on some jeans and a pair of old oxfords. He took an extra look in the mirror one last time before heading out. "Hey Ma, I'm heading out. I'll text you later ok?" He mumbled, walking past the older woman carefully. She nodded and went back to nursing her drink. Walking out quickly to his car, he saw his neighbor, Natasha, and waved. "Here you got a date with the hottest guy in school?" She laughed. They had been close friends due to the fact they had dated, but broken up due to the fact they mutually knew Bruce was very gay. "Yeah, How did you know?" He retorted,  
"Loki told me."   
"That gossipy bitch, I ought to smack him. Oh well, I better head out." He waved and climbed into his old subaru outback and turned on the radio to a jazz station. Moonlight Sonata was playing and he swayed his head back and forth softly. He loved the song more than life itself almost. It just got him to calm down and imagine dancing with a tall stranger, one who loved him as much as he loved the song. He had the same thought at the moment, except the tall stranger was now Thor in a suit, his hair swaying over his soft blue eyes. Bruce felt his face heat up and shook his head, changing the station to a rock one and trying to forget the intrusive thought.

Thor was ready quite quickly, due to the fact he was so excited for the date. He wore his favorite t-shirt and jeans combo with a pair of romeos. His hair was brushed and down, which covered his eyes a little. He grabbed the homework they were supposed to be doing and started to walk. His father said cars are for long distance, not anything below 3 miles. So, he walked quickly to the little coffee shop that one of the freshman he knew worked at, then texted Bruce. -Hey, I just got her. Want me to order for you?-

-Yes, please. just get me what you usually get ;)- Bruce replied when he was stopped at a light, So Thor walked up to the counter and smiled. "Hey Peter, can I get two caramel macchiatos and a couple of muffins?"   
"Yeah, sure thing" The young boy huffed, he was clearly upset.   
"What is it, Peter?" Thor asked, slightly confused.  
"i hear you have a date with Bruce Banner..."   
"And?"  
"And he punched my best friend in the face!"   
"Ah, well. You must admit, his face is quite punchable." He laughed and went to sit down, he swore he heard Peter laugh a bit when he walked away.   
After about five minutes, Bruce walked in and smiled meekly. Thor waved and at that moment, there coffees were done. "Perfect timing I guess?"


	5. Chapter five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Super short, sorry!

"Is it good?" The large blonde sighed, feeling slightly nervous. "Yeah, a bit sweeter than I am used to, but it's still good." Bruce replied. Bruce actually hated the coffee, but he had no heart to tell Thor that. He usually took his coffee black with only a miniscule splash of milk on special days. "Thank you again, so you need help with physics right?" he looked up from the coffee and into those blue eyes that made him weak. "Yeah" Thor replied, sounding slightly caught-off-guard. "Yeah, I don't really understand buoyancy..." ______________________2 hours later_______________________________________________________________________________________________________ "Thanks for the help Bruce, I just wish it was as easy as voltage and electricity for me...." Thor uttered softly. "I owe you one man." "No problem, I had problems with buoyancy when I first learned it, but you seem to get it pretty well." Bruce replied, he felt his face heat up as he looked into Thor's eyes. "Banner?" "Yeah?" "You, you want to hang out again sometime? Maybe we could go to a movie or..." "I was honestly going to ask if you wanted to come over later, if you wanted to, thought we could practice spanish or something.." Bruce retorted, slightly excited. "Yeah! Can I come over around eight?" "Yeah, see you in a bit then." The much larger man leaned in close and hugged Bruce, smiling deeply. "Thank you." ______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ Bruce was cleaning the house very aggressively when his mother called. "We might have to stay over at your Grandmother's an extra night, the roads are horrible!" "Mom it's fine, I understand. Just stay over tonight, no I will be fine, I am seventeen! I can handle staying home alone one night! OK bye, I love you." Bruce grunted into the phone and smiled a bit. He loved having the house to himself, and the fact he was going to have the hottest guy in school over at his house made him happy, just about giddy. He turned on the record player and played some old Fleetwood Mac, dancing and swaying softly as he started to make himself lunch. "Could it be me, could it really really be me?" He sang, buttering some bread so he could make a grilled cheese, his personal favorite lunch. "It has everything, you have your crunch, your soft gooey cheese, the warmth, it just makes your heart happy!" He would say whenever someone would question him. Turning on the stovetop and grabbing a pan, Bruce moved his body in a slow soft circle as he set it down. He heard his phone ding, it was Thor. -Hey- he wrote. Bruce, hit with a sudden jolt of confidence, sent back -Hey, wanna come over early? Parents aren't home and I am bored...- -Yeah sure, I can bring over a movie- Thor replied quickly. -Sweet, my address is 335 west glen street.-


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CLIFFHANGER MUCH? Sorry I had to! Thank you so much for 1600 reads, crazy that so many people enjoy my reading so much! Tell me what to add in upcoming chapters if you want, I was thinking of adding a little tony/strange in this. Comment your opinions!  
>  
> 
> PS the shirt I mention is https://www.myiconart.com/tank-top-vests/600501-led-zeppelin-tank-top-vest-immigrant-song and the 2 songs are Turtle blues and Piece of my heart by Janis Joplin

Thor was nervous, nervous as all hell because he had a crush on his brother's tutor. "I blame you Loki! You put him up to this, you made him act perfect." He yelled across the house as he got ready. he put his hair up in a sloppy bun with the strand of his brother's hair that was braided into his own hanging out loosely. It was family tradition to keep a part of the other with them at all times, Thor had his father's ring, the one his mother had bought him before her unfortunate demise, his mother's shining bracelet and his brother's hair. "I don't care enough to do that, brother. By the way, were that Led Zeppelin shirt, it makes you look manly." Loki muttered, sipping some lemon-mint tea. "The one with the god and the hammer..." Thor begrudgingly agreed and slipped it on, his arms glistened a deep tan color and his brother laughed. "You look like Fabio!" He yelled, but that set him off, Thor got up and walked towards his brother "Loki, jag ska slå dig" (Loki, I am going to punch you) Recognizing his brother's anger, Loki stood down, "Herre, lugna ner Thor, du är bara nervös" (lord, calm down Thor, you're just nervous) "Jag är absolut" (You are absolutely right.)  
____________________________________________________________________________

"I guess I'm like a turtle, hiding underneath my hardened shell..." Bruce sang along to the record that was playing as he cleaned, feeling excited to have Thor over. "But you know I'm very well protected, I know this goddamned life to well." The house was quite large, as his parents were celebrated scientists in the community. The front room had a large brown leather couch with a mahogany side tables. Coasters lined the sides of the tables, each one a soft brown color to match the couch. the whole house was in brown tones, all but Bruce's own room. it was covered in prints of famous artists like Georgia O'Keeffe or Jackson Pollock, and a large bed with black bedding. The whole room had a general messy quality but was still organized. At exactly 7:07 PM the doorbell rang and Bruce yelped softly. He was hit with a large bout of anxiety as he opened the door. "Hey!"  
"Hi, I got the right place I guess?" Thor laughed softly as he looked inside, "Did you clean for me?"  
"Oh, well a bit I guess." Bruce replied, blushing softly. Janis Joplin's strong voice rang throughout the home hauntingly. "Wanna come in?"  
"Oh! yeah, I guess." He sighed and stepped inside quickly, reaching to close the door and accidentally brushing Bruce's hand in the process. His face blushed deep red and he looked down to hide it. "It's a lovely record, the one playing..."   
"Oh yeah, I love Janis, this one was my first record I bought with my own money." Bruce smiled, remembering the day fondly. "The man at the store laughed and said it was a women's album, I told him to stuff it..." Giggling softly Thor agreed that it was the proper answer to the man and started to sing along. "Take another little piece of my heart now baby," He sang, and Bruce added onto the next verse, singing along with Thor "You know you got it, when it makes you feel go-od" The two guys burst into giggles and looked at each-other carefully. "Do you want to dance?" Thor asked quietly, deciding that being bashful wouldn't get him anywhere. "Fuck yes" Bruce replied happily.


	7. Chapter seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wowza about been a while! Well i won't say much so you guys can get reading!

It felt like it had been hours, just the two of them, arm in arm, dancing in slow circles. The record had stopped playing a while before, but they didn't care. Thor towered of Bruce, his head was cradled on top of Bruce's dark chocolate curls, his large calloused hands intertwined in Bruce's thin didgets. It was perfect. Until his phone went off. They were snapped back to reality as Thor ran toward some his phone on the counter. "Mhm, yes. Of course." He sighed and pressed the "end call" button with a certain anger. "My brother needs a ride." He sighed, Bruce had turned bright red the second Thor walked away, the fact aloneness he was dancing so closely with his crush was enough to make the small man excited, but the fact that's the other enjoyed it made him ecstatic. "Oh! That she fine. Um. Yeah you can go pick him up if you want...." Bruce mumbled. He was a little disappointed, which Thor had seen. "He can walk..." he shrugged and texted him, saying gen was on a date. Setting down his phone he looked up to see Bruce grinning. "Want some food?"  
_________________________________  
Loki time!  
_________________________________  
Loki got the text and growled in disgust, how dare husband brother ditch him? Siren he set the whole date up, but to his own brother!? It was insane! The skinny male stomped down the street, looking for someone he knew, and finally he saw him. Sitting in a coffee shop with deep brown eyes sat Jeff Golblum, a guy who graduated a year ago, when Loki was just a sophomore. Loki decided to go inside and strike up a conversation with the elder male, acting heavily upset as he walked into the shop. "One caramel mocha please..." he sighed, making eye contacts with Jeff and looking away bashfully. The cashier told him the amount and Loki dug round and pulled out the money then went to sit down own. Jeff had been watching him since he got inside, so naturally gen sat next to him. "Didn't we used to go to high school together?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hadn't no clue what name to use for grand master so I chose Jeff Goldblum bc that she who play she him. Sorry I forgot you didn't like it.


End file.
